I'll Be There
by xJDBSupportx
Summary: Samantha and Stephen.. They're pretty much the perfect couple.. Until complications come along.
1. Chapter 1

_I turned around, he there. "Stephen?" I called out._

_"I'm right here." His figure approached me. I felt the hot tears stream down my face. "Oh my God. Stephen.." I cried out._

_He smiled. "I'm right here, baby."_

_I shook my head. "No. Impossible."_

_Stephen walked toward me. "No." I continued to lie to myself. "Samantha.. it's me." He held out his hand._

_I ran to him, wrapping my arms around him. He stroked my hair. "I missed you." He whispered. I cried into his chest. "Why did you leave? Why did you leave me Stephen?"_

_He pulled me away. "i thought you'd be better off."_

_I bit down on my lip. "Boy were you wrong._"

* * *

Ew. High School. I dreaded this day all summer. Not only are NONE of my friends going to this school, but I heard this place is the worst school in all of Los Angeles.

I shrugged that feeling off as I walked into the school, for the first time. "FRESHHHHMAAAAAAN!" Someone screamed, startling me.

Four guys walked toward me. "A cute one too." One chuckled. I walked away. I heard them following, their pace picking up.

Soon I was sprinting-full speed- down the hallway. As I turned a corner, someone pulled me into a closet. "Sshhh." The husky voice shushed me. As the bell rang, and the hallways became quiet, he then spoke. "Wow. Who knew being a freshman was so scary, eh?"

I looked at him, bewildered. "Yeah.. thanks by the way."

"Don't thank me. Thank Courtney. My sister." He pointed to the girl next to him. "Hi!" She smiled. "Hi." I breathed out. "This school is tough. So I did research before we even came here. Right Steven?"

Steven nodded. "Oh yeah. Glad you did too." He nudged his sister. "But why'd you pull me in?"

"I've been trying to save people running by, but they were to far to grab. You're a lucky one." He noted. "Yeah.. thanks again."

"Well, the bell rang. We should probably find our lockers now. Oh wait. Whats your name?"

"Samantha."

"Whats your locker number?"

"745."

"Really? Mine is 747 and her's is 746."

"Are you serious? Thats weird"

"I think it goes by last names. Whats your last name start with."

"G"

"Oh. Mine too. That explains it."

They nodded. "Well, lets go them." I smiled.

We finally found our lockers, and first class. I weirdly had my first class with Courtney. We sat in the back of the class. As the teacher told us stuff we really didn't care about, she told me about Stephen. Yeah. It's spelled S-T-E-P-H-E-N but pronounced Steven.

The bell rang and we both sighed, knowing we were gonna get chased down again.

We got to our lockers in one peace, but next thing you know we hear "FRESHMANNN!" Me and Stephen run one way, to our next class, which happens to both be Earth Science.

Stephen grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest closet. "Again with the closet." I sighed.

"I know. Sorry. I panicked." He breathed, smiling.

His gray/blue eyes filled with wonder, his beautiful silky light brown hair almost hung over his eyes. He flicked it to the side.

I just realized he had a piercing under the left side of his lip. He was gorgeous.

**1 month later**

The final bell rang, we all sighed in relief. Stephan smiled, looking at me. "Finally." He chuckled. "I know. What a long day." We walked out of the class room.

Courtney wasn't here today. She was sick, which made me somewhat sad. It just wasn't the same without her.

But at least I had Stephen.

He closed his locker, and leaned against Courtney's. "So.. I was wondering..."

I felt my heart pound.

Closing my locker,I faced him. "And what were you wondering?" I smiled.

He brushed my hair behind my ear. "Can I walk you home?"

I laughed, "No."

He frowned. "Why?"

"Because I don't want you to go through that trouble."

"What trouble?"

"Just no, Stephen."

He sighed. "Fine. Wow. I feel so rejected. And hurt." He pouted. "Don't pout." I ran my finger's through his perfect hair. "Ayyy, not my hair." He quickly fixed it, then messed up my hair. "HEY!" I pushed him away. He bumped into the lockers. "Ow. Mean." He accused. I laughed. "I'm sorry."

Stephen sighed. "It's okay." He pushed me against the lockers. I looked at his lips.. so inviting.

Apparently mine looked just as inviting. He connected his lips with mine. I was surprised, but relieved. I happily kissed him back. He broke away slowly. "Sorry.. I just had to."

"Don't be sorry." I bit my lip. He smiled, pulling me into a hug.

That day, I walked home with a smile. I don't know what it was, maybe Stephen kissing me..? but I was happy. I turned the last corner and saw my pale white house. My smile slowly faded when I saw the dirty car parked in the driveway. My dad was home. Great.

I slowly walked into the house, and heard crying. "Mom?" I called out.

No answer. Just more crying. "SHUT UP!" My dad screamed, followed by a sound of slapping. I ran to my room, closing the door behind me.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! " my mom cried.

I locked my door and ran into my bathroom, locking that door too. I sat in the tub, holding my back pack to my chest. I began to cry. Why was he back? What did he want?

Who am I kidding? I knew what he wanted. I got away last time. But I wouldn't always be so lucky.

I held my eyes shut. He began to pound on my bedroom door. "SAMANTHA LET ME IN! RIGHT NOW! I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU! I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU."

Bull shit. Bullshit. BULL SHIT.

I cried harder into my bag. As the night went on I felt my innocence being ripped away from me.

I pulled my knees to my chest, and cried myself to sleep.

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I sat up, still naked and on the bathroom floor. I pulled myself together enough to get up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and I had dry blood around my nose and mouth. I sighed and took a shower, got dressed and got into my bed. I again cried.

I just didn't understand. Why me? I never did anything to him. He left us. And would come back from time to time. Then left again.

My phone was vibrating all day. I just ignored it.

It started to get dark again, when I thought of my mom. I jumped out of bed and ran to her room, she was tied to the bed. Her blood stained sheets scared the shit out of me. "MOM!"

I screamed. Her eyes slowly opened. "OH THANK GOD." I cried, untieing her. I helped her sit up. She hugged me, I just cried. I helped her take a shower and get dressed.

We didn't even speak. She knew what happened. I didn't even ask her what he did to her. I just went with it.

I stayed home the rest of the week, staying off the computer and away from my phone. I isolated myself in my room. I didn't want any part of the real world. I was scared, and I just wanted to die.

We didn't call the cops, there was no point. My mom was just as scared as I was.

As the days passed I finally decided to go to school, I didn't even bother to get all dressed up. Jeans and a shirt would be fine. Who was I trying to impress.

Courtney spotted me, screaming. "SAM! OH MY GOD! YOU'RE ALIVE!" She ran to me, hugging me. "Why didn't you answer our calls?"

Stephen walked up to us. His eyes were focused on my face. He knew something was up. Weirdly, I was ready to tell him. But will I? No.

* * *

**Stephen-**

After school when Court was at volleyball practice, I took Sam to the closet we first met in. She just stared at the floor. I knew something was wrong.

I stayed silent for a long time, until I couldn't take it anymore. "Samantha. Whats wrong?"

She looked up at me, with tears in her eyes. "Sam.." I sighed, pulling her into me. She cried into my chest. I stroked her hair, waiting until she was ready. "Stephen.. I'm so sorry."

"For?"

"Not calling you back."

"Don't be sorry... what happened?"

She hesitated, and just shook her head.

I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close. "You don't have to tell me... I understand."

"I was raped.." She said faintly. I was shocked. "Don't say anything... please."

I stayed quiet.

After awhile I spoke. "**I'll be here**."

She nodded understanding what I meant.

**2 years later**

"JUNIOR YEAR BABY!" I screamed, as I walked into the familiar school. I squeezed the love of my life's hand. She smiled. Her smile made me smile. "And we have all the same classes, Sammy!"

"I know. Unlike last year we had NO classes." Her brown curled hair bounced up and down. God she was gorgeous. I licked my lips, flipping my hair.

Courtney walked up to us. "Hey hey."

"Hey Court." Samantha smiled.

I looked at Sam. So beautiful. It hurts to know her innocence was taken from her.. by her own father. I was disgusted. If I ever saw him, I'd kill him with my own hands.

When Sam finally told me what exactly happened... at least what she could remember, I couldn't believe it. But like I promised her.. I was there, and I always will be.

* * *

**Samantha-**

Stephen walked me home everyday. Life was good. I didn't let my past bring me down. I haven't seen my dad since that night. My mom was starting to get better too. She worked as much as she could though. She hated being in our house. I understood, I didn't like it either. But I always had Stephen. And I loved him.

We walked into my house, and into my room. Stephen sat on my bed. I sat on his lap. He was taller and more in shape now that he was playing football. I wasn't a cheerleader, or a girl on the dance team. I played soccer, softball and volleyball.  
We were supposedly the schools 'perfect couple'. But we weren't. We had our arguments which were usually my fault. I just never thought I was good enough for him. We never left mad at each other though. Which I guess is a good thing.

I ran my finger's through his gorgeous hair, placing my hand on his cheek. He kissed my forehead. I giggled, pulling his lips down to mine. He deepened the kiss, throwing me onto my bed. I laughed, he smiled sweetly. "God you're beautiful." He held his body up, hoovering over me.

I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down closer. "I love you."

He breathed out, happily. "Mm, I love you too." He kissed my forehead and made his way down to my cheek... side of my lips... jawline.. neck.. shoulder.

It's not that I didn't want sex from him.. because I did, but the horrible thoughts would creep up on me..

I loved him.. and he loved me. He always stopped before things got too heated. Stephen never put any pressure on me. But I knew the sensation to do it lingered in the back of his mind. But would he ever ask for it? No.

I bit my lip and he sucked on my neck. I clenched onto his hair, trying to keep a small moan from escaping my lips. He pulled away, and made his way to my lips again.

We kissed until we couldn't breathe anymore.

He gasped for air, pulling his body off of mine, pulling me with him. I pouted. "Whats wrong?"

"Why'd you stop?"

"Because, we're both not ready." He shook his hair. I sighed, knowing he was right.

He took my hand, and led me down stairs. I sat at the counter as he got something to eat. "So I was thinking.."

"What were you thinking?" I smiled.

"I know Christmas break is a few months away.. but come with me and my family up to our cabin in the woods. It's gonna snow. Snow is awesome." He smiled big.

"I can't leave my mom..." I frowned. "She can come."

"She'll refuse to take any time off of work."

"But-"

"Babe.. You know I want to go.. But I can't leave my mom.."

Stephen nodded. "It's fine..I can just stay with you.. I don't want to leave you again."

"How long is the trip?"

"A week.."

"Go."

"Why?"

"Spend Christmas with your family."

He sighed and frowned. "Finnneee."

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I loveee youuu." I smiled sweetly. "And I love you." He smiled, leaning down, kissing me.

The months passed by and everything was perfect. Life was good. Me and Stephen got closer everyday. Not a thing could separate us. Nothing.

Or so I thought...

Christmas break was finally here, and Stephen was going on his trip. "It's only a week." I told him. Not only comforting him, but myself. "I know.. but I'll miss you.. we don't have internet or phone signals over there."

I had a horrible feeling about him going up there. "I know.. but just be careful. I'll be fine. Just.. don't let anything happen to you."

He smirked. "I am a ninja. Nothing and no one can hurt me."

I pushed him playfully. "I'm serious Stephen!"

He shrugged. "Meh. I'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Promise." He put his forehead against mine, kissing me hard.

A car beeped outside my house. He pulled away groaning. "Nooooo."

"This isn't the last time I'm seeing you." I laughed. "We will be reunited soon!"

_That wasn't completely.. untrue._

"Mmmm, You're right. I have to go.." He sighed, pulling my waist close to him. He locked our lips together once more. His tongue brushed against my lips, begging for entrance. I parted my lips, letting our tongues collide and dance for a while. I slowly pushed him away. "Go."

"Don't tell me how to live my life." He chuckled, kissing me again. With more passion.

The car beeped again.

He pulled away, cursing under his breath. "I better go."

"I'll miss you."

"Not as much as I'll miss you Samantha."

"I love you."

"I love you, more." He kissed me again. "See you soon."

"Mmmkay."

_Not soon enough._

_

* * *

_

_Is this a new series? No._

_But this will have more than one part._

_Maybe 2 or 3._

_Please review and tell me what you think. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha-

Christmas went by slowly, but the day that Stephen finally comes back is finally here.

I put on the cutest outfit I could find. I had to look cute for Stephen. I went to his house about 30 minutes early than I was supposed to.

I sat on his porch waiting.

And waiting.

Before I knew it, it was getting dark outside.

"C'mon Stephen.. where are you?" I bit down on my lip.

Maybe they decided to stay an extra day.

I didn't know.

I just want him to be home already.

After waiting for about 5 hours, I decided he wasn't coming home today.

So I went home.

The next day I returned around the same time as yesterday and waited again.

And waited.

And waited.

Again nothing.

I was starting to get worried. Stephen promised me he'd be home yesterday. He wouldn't lie to me.

I went home and called it a day.

The next day is when my life seemed to change.

I went to Stephens house, the usual. And waited.

After an hour a boy approached me

"Why are you here so much?"

I looked up, "I'm waiting for Stephen to come back.."

The boy sighed, "He isn't coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of them aren't coming back." He walked toward me.

"How the hell do you know?"

"I live next door. My mom got a call that said something happened and they decided it would be best if they didn't come back."

I just shook my head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

He shrugged, "Okay, I just thought I should let you know so you don't waste your time here anymore."

"Why am I bothering you?" I said with a little more attitude than needed.

"Not at all. It's nice to see life in this neighborhood for once. It's been so dead lately."

I sighed. "He'll be back soon."

The boy nodded, "Maybe."

"Who are you? I've never seen you before.."

"Well I've seen you before. You and Stephen are the 'hottest' couple at school."

"You go to our school?"

"Yeah, I'm a sophomore."

"Oh, that's probably why I've never noticed you. I usually stick with my group."

He smiled, "It's all good. A lot of people don't notice me."

I observed him for the first time since he's been talking to me.

He was a good height. Probably as tall as Stephen. He had dirty blond hair, and shocking blue eyes. They were gorgeous. He was white like me, but had cute rosey colored cheeks. He was cute. I had no doubt in my mind that this kid had girls all over him. I smiled. "I find that really hard to believe."

"Why is that?"

"You're beautiful."

He smiled, "You're the only one who thinks that."

"What's your name?"

"Parkinson. It's weird, so people usually call me Parker."

"Unique."

He shrugged. "Well.. I guess I'll see you around. Or not. Good luck." He walked away.

I watched him disappear into the street.

Again I was disappointed with the outcome. No Stephen.

I walked home sadly.

School was a few days away and still no sign of my boyfriend.

I was worried.

I couldn't sleep or eat because I was so worried.

What if something bad happened to him?

What if he's hurt and no one knows where he is?

What if they really did leave?

What if?

Once school started, I was all alone. Yes, I had other friends besides Court and Stephen, but it wasn't the same.

I sat by myself, and no one even came to try and bring me back to the group.

I thought these people were my real friends.

I was proven wrong.

This went on the whole week. I was by myself. Sometimes I just spent lunch in the bathroom.

I haven't cried once though.

There was no need to cry. Stephen would be coming home soon. I could feel it.

The following Monday I didn't even bother going to school.

I slowly felt depression creeping up on me.

I rode my bike to Stephen's house. It has this abandoned feeling.

I slid down his front door, the tears slowly started to fall down my face.

I haven't cried since that day in the closet where I told Stephen I was raped.

I never felt the need too.

But now that the thing that held me together the most was gone.

Before I knew it I was crying pretty hard, I just didn't understand.

"Was I not good enough for you?" I screamed. "Were you unhappy? Did I do something wrong?" I cried.

"Stephen! You promised me! You said you'd never leave! You promised you you'd always be there!" I cried and cried.

I felt someone's arms go around me. I knew they weren't Stephen's, though I wished they were. "Get off of me!"

"Ssshhh."

I opened my eyes to see Parkers blue eyes connected with mine. "It's going to be okay, Samantha." He cooed.

I just stared at him, my sobs slowly dying down.

He just held me. It was weird. But I felt a weird bond with him. Not anything sexual. Just a close bond.

Once I was in control of myself, he pulled away. "You okay?"

I shook my head no.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I know he wasn't saying sorry that I wasn't okay. There was so much more to it.


End file.
